smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
Idunn
The land of Idunn is cold and unforgiving. A vast, open tundra is bordered on almost every side by mountain ranges and the cold ocean. The people and creatures of this continent were victims of the twisted Mr. Evil. He tortured people for fun, and delighted in causing confusion and chaos. He has since been vanquished. Dominant Cities Muirfell Dominant Races: Dwarven, Human, Halfling Description: Metropolis-size capital city of the continent of Idunn. Being led in the past by barbarian thanes, it is currently under the leadership of Orion the Hunter. Bustling with trade, it is the central hub for merchants, and it's arena attracts many an avid tournament goer, participant and audience alike. Statues of great Thanes Balmung, Volsung, and Nibelung encroach the major districts of the city, Mjollnir, Gungnir, Aegis, Ukonvasara, and Jarngreiper. The three-tiered Castle Barnstokk sits at the centre, overlooking the mighty Arena. The castle and city itself is seemingly heated from something underground, which also carved out the ice tunnels below. Status: Ragnarok having just passed it's time, the city is less lively than it used to be, especially with the increasing attacks across Idunn by Mr. Evil and his nefarious plots. Currently, they are sending aid by way of supplies and soldiers to Verdandi. Notable People Associated *Orion the Hunter *Largo the Black 'Verdandi' Dominant Races: Gnome Description: With various sites dotting the landscape, these nomadic gnomes make a fair bit of coin trading throughout the continent. Their life is but one of merchants, and seemingly always on the move. Every site seems to have the same fixtures; fishing holes, dog sleds for rent, and trading areas. Also of note is that they have a general trade-post in every town on the continent, the gnome preferring to corner the market. Status: Currently down a site, the Verdandi people have been reduced to almost less than half their population by Mr. Evil. During the magical explosion, the site closest to Kraetor was wiped off the face of the continent. They are currently fortifiying and trying to rebuild their destroyed city at another campsite. Notable People Associated *Gerd Fyrespite the Green *Fenrir *Vidar The Forest of Sigrun Dominant Races: Elven Description: The elves prefer a life of secrecy, as do the denizens of their forest. As such, both the forest and the city itself is veiled from prying eyes. Inside the city lies the only port on Idunn - many a tradeship coming in on normal days. Huts populate the winter-green trees here; in this strangely warmer climate the Elves live a life of relative ease. Status: That life of ease has been disrupted by the recent awakening of Askr, and of course, Mr. Evil. The town was evacuated, and re-populated as it's artifact was taken from the bounds of the city, at Askr's suggestion. Notable People Associated *Gudrun *Sigurd the Unicorn *The malevolent green dragon, Askr Known Threats *Treants *Wood Golems *Askr Dragon *Dire Tigers *Dire Crocodiles *Elementals Other Cities 'Kraetor' Dominant Races: Mixed Races Description: Formerly a back-water, hamlet-sized area, this city has grown in population and policy. Led by Grimfeldt Hammerfall, the formerly daft mayor upped the militaristic rule and regulations of the town following the death of his brother, Williamas Hammerfall. It boasts many a person, and as such has a few inns around town - with The Mithral Hammer at it's centre. Status: Currently under no attack, the city is holding some Verdandi refugees, as well as sending aid to help them re-build. Notable People Associated *Grimfeldt Hammerfall Sindri Dominant Races: Mixed Races Description: Sitting at the physical centre of the continent, this large-sized city has seen relative peace from Mr.Evil, save for one event. It boasts many a tavern, including The Drunken Dromedary. Being of fair-size, a fair amount of trade is seen here, as it is most usually a stopping point for anyone passing through the tundra to other cities. Status: Holding a good population of humans, dwarves, gnomes and halflings, this town is recruiting new guard to replace those lost in Odin's rampage. Right now, they have many a volunteer - but few that are heavily skilled. Notable People Associated *Aelwen *Vim McClean *Ubu the Bison *Vidar *Odin *Loki Other Locations The Order of the Einherjar A temple housing a secular order of Paladins to the east, under the shadow of their holy mountain. Priests and Valkyrie live here, training, and going on pilgrimages to recruit for the ever growing order. With the recent attacks by Mr.Evil, it is a wonder that the Order has not done more to help - perhaps a plan is being put into place, unbeknowest to the population. People can only guess as of now. Notable People Associated *Annika Jotunheim A mountain of great renown in the northern reaches of Muirfell territory. Few enter this mountain and live to tell the tale of the fiends that live here. Known Threats *Gargoyles *Dire Wolverines *Ettins *Goblins *Giants *Yetis The Wolves Den Not much is known about this cave, save for the fact that until recently it was inhabited by wolves, dire wolves, and a menacing Winter Wolf. Known Threats *Wolves *Dire Wolves *Winter Wolf The Blackened Bluffs Sheer cliffs of black rock descend to the ocean from here - a cave of pitch black houses horrors unknown to many. Few venture here save for the hardy miner. Known Threats *Spiders *Undead The Temple of Hiedrun An ancient Skeldish temple left over from time beyond, when Idunn was first formed. Only discovered by the research of librarian Saga Nior. Notable People Associated *Saga Nior Known Threats *Undead *Elementals *Golems *Amorphous Blobs The Verdandi Crater This scar upon the land was left from the explosion of the gnomish artifact, the Staff of Alvis - as much as people can surmise anyways. Formerly a Verdandi campsite, no one knew the fiends that lurked below. Known Threats *Intellect Devourers *Aboleths Campaign Epilogue Having decimated the ranks of King Orion’s main strike force (Cecile and the rest of her adventuring group.), Mr. Evil was more than amused, and poised to take the rest of the continent. Having the second artifact of three from the partys’ corpses, he had his sights set on the third; The Axe of Dwarvish Lords. Already he had a subordinate in place- the not so amnesiac Embla. The man was in fact a shapechanger, with orders to locate the Axe, and either usurp King Orion, or assassinate him in the form of a goblin. For doing so would disintigrate the axe into nothingness, and the seal would be undone. After many months being in the King’s service, Embla managed to usurp Orion, taking his form and place – having him spirited away by other denizens of the underground, across the tundra. News of the fall of Cecile and her party travelled fast. Many allies of old, Grimfeldt, Gerd the Green, Aelwen, and Largo the Black Lion to name a few, were shocked and outraged – for she had many followers. Some were also privy to the true fate of King Orion. And so, they communicated, to band together as a group. For many tendays they hunted the dark ones, and eventually they rescued Orion from their clutches. Mr. Evil was not so silent. But while he no longer had the merry band of adventurers to play with – a powerful cleric had been keeping him at bay for quite some time. The man was great in strength, and of magical faith. Eventually however, the man fell to the power of the elven artifact – for it had turned page to the spell of Disintigration, and then he knew only blackness. The crucial time bought by the cleric was all the party needed though, for being led by Orion, they acquired the Axe of Dwarvish Lords, slaying Embla, and came for Mr. Evil. Aelwen delivering a mortal wound to the caster, it was Orion who gave the final blow, in the name of their fallen comrades. Mr. Evil died with his master’s name on his lips, and so ended the dark times for Idunn, for now. Category:World